Farther Away
by LadyxLeechesx483
Summary: Gabrielle and Draco are to be married in an Estonian church in Estonia, Europe. But what will happen when death eaters burst the door and take Gabrielle away? Please R&R! Rated T for some swearing soon and some other things.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Since Im bored ill write a wedding fanfic of my oc and draco. XD. Th epictures are dita von teese. I know she is from playboy but I knew her from Her relationship with Manson. Me and HermioneGinny568 did a fanfic with the same characters.. 16 pages. That was the first i did with this paring ;).

Disclaim: Dont own hp. Only own oc and story line.

Farther away

Chapter 1: I run to you.

Gabrielle Karen Montralouge {pronounced Mon trea lougeh} looked into the mirror in the dressing room of the Estonian Church. She told her boyfriend that she wanted to be married in Estonia, like her grandparents did. So he got he to Estonia and asked her to marry him in the forest. She never forgot that day a few months ago. Gabrielle was a natural blonde, but had dyed her hair to Dark Brown, Blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a dress she had tailored by her grandma and her hair by her mom. She had put on light purple and dark green eyeshadow long with her signature dark red lipstick to go along with it. She took a deep breath while putting on her veil and tiara. She knew this would be a big stand in her life. She took one last look before she heard a knock.

"Who is it?" She said while looking at the door.

"Just open it, its Narcissia." She said a little nappy but calm. I just opened the door for her.

"Narcissia, what are you doing here? Shouldnt you be with Lucius?" She said while raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to congradute you, Gabrielle. Your dress is very nice though." She said while giving me a short smile.

"Thanks. You should go back." She said as she heard the organs play for the cue. She walked out and linked hands with her dad before walking behind a few brides maids. She smiled and blushed at everyone stood up at the sight of her. But then her heart felt like it was in her stomach. She felt something bad was going to happen. She tried to figure it out quickly as she walked along the aisle. Then I felt his eyes on me. Who you may ask? Draco's my soon-to-be husbund's. I, once again, blushed. I then walked up to the candles and preacher and took hands with Draco.

"Dearly Beloved... We gather.."

Gabrielle's pov.

I thought to myself and ignored the preacher. I only kept eyes at my hands. I have no clue why I have this bad feeling tugging at my gut. I then took my attention of listening to the priest.

Normal POV..

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take Gabrielle Noctorui Xena Nymphia Montralouge to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health.. till death do you part?" The preacher said while looking at Draco.

"I do." he said nerly breathlessly. He had no idea what would be after.

"Gabrielle Noctorui Xena Nymphia Montralouge, do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your Wedded husbund? To have and to hold, to death do you part?" He said while looking at Gabrielle.

"I-I d-" She was cut off by a bursting of doors by deatheaters.

"Draco, Run!" She said while apparating him off. She pulled her sword out of nowhere and tried to fight, bu was tooken away. That was the last time anyone saw of her... Until 5 days later...

A/n: Love it? Hate it? Please review. I took alot of time to drabble this out.

~ Lily Annie Lestange Potter 


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: I WILL END YOU.

Gabrielle's POV

I was tooken to an unknown to me location. They threw me into a dungeon-ish room and they had NO idea that I hid my wand in my whte with black plattered boots. I took it out and quickly sent a patronus charm with my animal, a doe.

"Draco. I've been taken by death eaters. Track my Patronus down and get me out. Gabrielle." I said as less panicked as I shouldnt have been. I sent it to where me and Draco were staying.. my parents' house. Even though they were in Texas, Usa right now. I reluctantly re-hid my wand and slumped against a wall and sobbed as quietly as I could. I then felt something warm and liquidy on my forehead. Blood. I then blacked out before anything else happened.

four days later...

I woke up with my back on the floor. I knew it has been four days since a full moon was out. I then thought ways to escape so I can be free by tommorrow. I was too tired to think so I fell back asleep.

Mean while where Draco was...

I tried to eat atleast something.. but my mind was too much on her. I sighed just as a doe came to the room.

"Draco. I've been taken by death eaters. Track my Patronus down and get me out. Gabrielle." The doe said before vanishing into thin air. I tracked her down and basically found out where she was.. I then realized through her mind she would escape tommorrow- she set up a telepathic connection between us. I then finally trudged up to her room and took a look at it. Even though she told me not to. I discovered her past instantly. I layed down in her bed and fell asleep sinc I havnt slept in days.

Gabrielle's pov.

I hid my pain as my leg was slashed to a deep, long line that went to my knee to where my boot started to cover my leg. I escaped out of the window and ran. Ran with a bad, bleeding leg. I ran until I could apparate. I apparated to the flat which used to be my parents.. but now was where me and Draco were staying. I busted the door open just as I collapsed from loss of too much blood...

A/n: Any notes? lol i wanted to get this is in before I go off to watch alice cooper :D Fuck YESH! XD

~Lily 


End file.
